"Mrs. Michaud's House"
About '''"Mrs. Michaud's House" '''is the fourth tale in the thirteenth episode of the ninth season of The Nosleep Podcast. It concerns a boy searching an old woman's house for his missing friends. Written by V.R. Gregg, it has a runtime of 31:30 and was read by Matthew Bradford, Elie Hirschman, Erika Sanderson, Jeff Clement, Erin Lillis, and David Cummings. It is the 1091st tale overall on the podcast. Summary Three middle schoolers, Jack, Tyler, and Brandon, are too old to go trick or treating but too young to party. Bored on Halloween, they decide to visit Mrs. Michaud, an old, reclusive woman who lives in a crumbling house in their neighborhood. She is feared by the neighborhood children and they are constantly dared to walk up to her porch. Brandon is tasked with recording Jack and Tyler as they go up and ring the bell to prove that they did it. Hiding in the bushes, Brandon records Mrs. Michaud opening the door, admitting the boys, and closing the door. He waits for hours, but they don't come out again. Scared, he runs home. The next morning, he gets a frantic call from Jack's mother, asking if he knows his friends' whereabouts. Realizing they never left Mrs. Michaud's house, he travels back to find them with a pocket knife for protection. He is admitted into the house by Mrs. Michaud, who tells him that his friends decided to stay the night. He doesn't believe her, but agrees to have tea. While she goes to the kitchen, he attempts to leave, but finds all exterior doors have no handles and there are bars on the windows. Terrified, he eats a cracker before falling unconscious. Brandon wakes up inside a cramped box. He hears Jack, who is apparently in a similar box nearby. Jack explains Mrs. Michaud lured him and Tyler in with the promise of cookies before drugging them and placing them in boxes, Tyler's voice having gone silent previously. For an unspecified amount of time, the boys are kept in the boxes. Periodically, Mrs. Michaud opens the boxes, slides in meat, and shuts it. Drugged and delirious, Brandon feverishly eats. After a while, he realizes he can't hear Jack anymore and decides he needs to escape. He wedges his pocket knife in the crack in the door the next time meat is brought and sneaks out. Finding Mrs. Michaud in the kitchen, Brandon stabs her to death. Looking at the cooking she had been attending, he is horrified to find Jack's body, horribly twisted and contorted to resemble a turkey. Breaking a window without bars on it, he escapes. Finding his way home, the police are called and discover over thirty children's corpses in the house. Cast Matthew Bradford as Brandon Elie Hirschman as Jack Erika Sanderson as Mrs. Michaud Jeff Clement as Tyler Erin Lillis as Jack's mother David Cummings as the police officer Category:Tales Category:Season 9 Category:V.R. Gregg Category:Matthew Bradford Category:Elie Hirschman Category:Erika Sanderson Category:Jeff Clement Category:Erin Lillis Category:David Cummings